What IfDeleted scenes
by Haytar96
Summary: Just some scenes I wish I had come up with when I was writing the story...Pepperony
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N if you haven't read What If…yet. I recommend you do so you're not confused.)**

**Deleted scene: hormones galore! (Month 1)**

Two weeks later:

Pepper had a hand on her stomach as she did her homework in the armory. Tony walked in and saw her, his heart melted and he smiled. "Hey Pep…" he said walking up to her. Pepper looked up and smiled "hey Tony." She said putting her homework away. She stood up with her backpack, her eyes grew watery and the bag fell to the floor with a thud. Tony's eyes widened _Oh no mood swing_! He thought, "What's wrong Pep?" he asked gently. "I-I'm just scared…what if…I'm a bad mother…? How am I going to get through school?" she asked tears rolling down her cheeks. Tony pulled Pepper into a hug and held her close. "We can do it together. School won't be a problem, and you will be a great mother." He said running his hand through her hair. Pepper hugged him back and buried her face in Tony's chest, "thank you Tony…" she whispered and looked up.

Tony smiled down at her and brushed the tears away. "Better?" he asked and Pepper nodded.

Pepper's body was shouting hormones. The redhead bit her lip and shook her head to clear it. Tony turned he head to the side curious on why Pepper was acting so strangely. "You ok Pep?" he asked and Pepper put on a fake smile and nodded "Ya...I'm fine…." She said stepping away from him. She walked over to the chair and put it in between them. Tony raised an eyebrow, "you sure you're alright Pepper?" he ask stepping closer to her and the chair.

"Ya…j-just…ummm" Pepper stammered blushing, Tony smiled and stepped closer and Pepper took a step back. "Pep…what's wrong with you?" Tony asked laughing as he moved the chair. Pepper blushed and shook her head "it's too embarrassing." She said crossing her arms. Tony's mind turned as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Then something in Tony's mind clicked, he had secretly bought some books on pregnancy and started to read them. Women who are pregnant experience mood swings of all kinds. She could start crying at any moment or be really happy, and there also another thing. Realization hit Tony Square in the face, he smiled and walked forward. He pulled Pepper close to him, Pepper bit her lip again her heart racing. "Can I tell you something?" Tony asked whispering in her ear. Pepper nodded not trusting her voice, Tony put one hand on Pepper's cheek and he put the other on her stomach. "I love you Patricia Potts." He whispered and Pepper was speechless. Tony smiled at her and kissed her before she could say anything.

Pepper's eyes slowly closed and she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. Tony's arms moved so they were wrapped around her waist. The kiss lasted a very long time before they broke apart for air, "wow…." Tony said blinking. Pepper smiled and nodded, "Ya…you know as a teenager I already have a lot of hormones…but now I'm pregnant….it increased it like tenfold." She said laughing. Tony nodded still dazed from the kiss, "Yay…." Tony said still statue like. Pepper giggled and picked up her backpack, "Well I have to go…see you later." She said smiling. As she walked by she reached up and gave Tony one more bruising kiss.

Tony sighed happily and watched as Pepper left the armory, Rhodey walked in a minute after the redhead left. "Hey man…is Pepper alright…she was grinning when I walked past her." He said. Tony had a smile on his face as well. He sat down to work on his armor and ignored Rhodey's question. Rhodey smiled "Oh….so you finally kissed her." He said and Tony laughed like an idiot. Rhodey chuckled and walked toward the door "I'm just going to leave and let you fantasize alone." He said and left.

One week later:

Pepper slipped on a bridesmaid and fixed her hair into a bun. She put on the pair of high heels her cousin is making her wear; she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Pepper walked out of her room and into the living room at the Rhodes house, there sat Tony, Rhodey, Roberta, and David Rhodey's dad. "Ok…I'm off to my cousins wedding…see you guys in a bit." She said. Everyone looked at her in awe. "Pepper you look beautiful." Roberta said smiling, Pepper blushed and said "Thank you."

Tony grinned "I think that was an understatement." He said and Pepper's cheeks grew even redder. Tony stood up and gave the redhead a hug before she left. Pepper smirked and kissed Tony tenderly on the lips. She pulled back and Tony was a statue again. She walked down the small hall way to the door and waited for a second.

Tony started to sprint up the stairs to the bathroom yelling "Cold shower!" David's laughter boomed through the house and Pepper grinned and yelled "I still got it!" before she left.

**Deleted scene 2: Sick at school (month 1)**

Monday week four

Pepper sat next to Tony trying to focus on her work but her stomach was bugging her. She looked around the room and saw that everyone was working or chatting with their friends. Pepper's face grew warm and a familiar pain shot through her stomach. She clenched her teeth shut and she quickly walked to the classroom door and walked out before she sprinted down the hallway with her hand over her mouth.

Tony saw Pepper's body language change to comfortable to unsure to plain old sick. He watched as she quickly left the classroom. He put down his pencil and walked out the door, Pepper was sprinting down the hallway with a hand over her mouth. _Morning sickness_ he thought and made his way to the girl's bathroom.

He looked down both ends of the hallway before he peeked into the girl's bathroom. He heard crying and retching. Tony walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Tony walked up behind Pepper and held her hair and rubbed her back "You're going to be ok Pep…" he whispered. The entire time he rubbed her back and whispered encouraging things to her.

When Pepper was fished Tony helped her up and over to the sink. Pepper rinsed out her mouth and pulled a piece of mint chewing gum out of her purse. "Thanks…" she said not meeting Tony's eyes. Tony wrapped his arms around her "anytime pep." He whispered. He took her hand and led her out of the bathroom and back to class.

**(A/N ok bad ending for the last one…please review! Should I keep going with this? **


	2. Chapter 2: Month 16 (Part 1)

Tony fidgeted in his seat trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but he just couldn't concentrate he couldn't stop thinking about Pepper and Melody. Rhodey glanced over at him and smiled, "Alright class. Please get out your reports!" Mr. Clark the English teacher said. Tony reached for his bag and looked through it, he paled. His report wasn't there! _Oh man! If I don't hand this in I don't get a good grade! And if I don't get a good grade I fail! And if I fail I don't graduate!_ He thought and gulped as his teacher stood in front of him. "Well Mr. Stark…do you have your report?" he asked crossing his arms , Tony opened his mouth and tried to come up with an excuse but there was a knock at the classroom door interrupting him. Mr. Clark went to the door and opened it, his mouth hung open and he stood back.

Pepper walked into the room wearing a businessy black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees and white button up blouse with black heels. She was holding Melody in one arm and Tony's report in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Clark…but Tony forgot this on the kitchen counter this morning." She said kindly. She walked over to Tony and gave him his report with a smile, "Why so dressed up?" Tony asked smiling. "I'm meeting your father for lunch. He wants to see his granddaughter; he also wants to talk to me about something." Pepper said and Melody giggled when she looked at her dad, Tony smiled and held her for a moment. "Oh my god! She is sooooo cute!" someone said happily. Pepper chuckled and took Melody back, "Again sorry to interrupt." She said facing Tony's teacher. Mr. Clark nodded "N-no problem…" he said stuttering. Pepper smiled "Tony pick up milk on your way home." She said and walked out of the room.

Tony smiled and handed the teacher his report. At the end of class Tony walked of the room, with a few people saying "Cute kid Stark!" and "Awwww! She is soooooooo cute!" Tony chuckled and walked beside Rhodey. "It was nice seeing Melody…I haven't seen my god baby in few weeks." Rhodey said smiling. Tony laughed and shook his head, "wow you sound like Pepper…when we went on a date two months after Melly was born she wanted to call you every five minutes." He said and Rhodey laughed.

IMAAIMAAIMAAIMAA

Pepper walked down the street with Melody in her arms to the restaurant where she was going to meet Howard. She spotted him sitting outside and waved, Howard stood up and pulled out a chair for her. A waitress came out with a high chair and helped put Melody in it. Howard smiled at Melody and tickled her, "soooo what did you want to talk to me about?" Pepper asked putting her napkin on her lap. Howard smiled at her "Pepper I am Very, Very, Very happy to have you part of this family. But I must warn you it's dangerous. Tony and I have to go to London for a couple of weeks for Stark International, I want to hire a body guard to watch over you." he said taking a sip of water. Pepper's mouth opened "I-I ummm I don't know what to say. Do you really think I would be in that much danger?" she asked, Howard nodded "You could be kidnapped….you could be bothered by paparazzi…Pepper being a Stark means you'll be known all over the world. I just want you and Melody safe from anything harmful. My son loves you, I want to keep you around." He said smiling and Pepper smiled back at him. "Thank you. I love him too. Soooo does this mean I get to call you dad now?" she asked laughing and Howard smiled and nodded, "it wouldn't hurt…" he said chuckling.

**(A/N I kinda want to put this into two parts…Please review!)**


End file.
